Drafted again
by Thunderman88
Summary: 150 years ago they fought against each other to decide the destiny of the USA. Now they are called back to defend their country and their world from an unspecified menace. But only by sticking together they might succeed... PLease R&R!


This is probably the stupidest idea I've ever had. And I might draw upon me quite a bashing. Well, if that's the case, I'm already saying sorry.

However, since this is the 150th anniversary of the American Civil War or War between the States or whatever you call it, I had this silly idea buzzing through my mind : what if the generals who fought that war would be called again to defend the US and the world against some supernatural menace? Only one way to find out!

The characters are based on the historical persons, because I am pretty sure I'll have to draw upon some poetical licenses and somewhat depart from the historical truth.

By the way, I'm completely uncertain about the category I've put this in, mainly by default. If anyone has a suggestion, he's welcome.

**Prologue**

The doors were opened without a squeak. The man was granted entrance; his ornated cloak swirled as he knelt down right in the middle of the open-circle that was formed by the twelve tall figures, whose faces were hidden by their hoods.

One of them spoke, and it was like a voice from the afterworld. "There is not much time. The deadline of the 150 years is due soon. Have you chosen the Designates?" The man took a deep breath and said in a somewhat anxious voice : "Yes."

He stood up, and with a whisper, from his extended arm an electric blue energy came out, and morphed into the figure of a tall, imposing man with trim moustaches and goatee, wearing a prim and neat uniform. "**Winfield Scott Hancock**, Union. He stands as the Champion of **Courage**, for he will be able to throw himself were danger is greater, and to stand unmoved when faced with insurmountable odds."

_Whisper_. The figure was now of a balding man with a short beard and a penetrating look. "**Joseph E. Johnston**, Confederate. He shall be the Champion of **Wisdom**, as his caution and his skill for biding his time shall temper the wills of those who would indulge too much in eagerness and impatience."

_Whisper_. A bearded man whose untidy uniform and curve posture hid his determined expression. "**Ulysses S. Grant**, Union. The Champion of **Insight**, he has already proven that, notwithstanding his defects, he has a great capacity to instinctively know the right thing to do."

_Whisper_. This man's hair and beard were almost completely white, but the eyes were sparkling with a rare strength. "**Robert E. Lee**, Confederate. In his life, he already become sort of a Champion of **Hope**. Of all his deeds, perhaps the greatest was to inspire thousands of men to fight on, only with his unpretentious person."

_Whisper_. A man with impressive sideburns and unassuming attitude was next. "**Ambrose Burnside**, Union. He should become the Champion of **Humility**. He knows very well his own shortcomings, and thus he will prove he can point the others' flaws to them, to be corrected."

_Whisper. _The expression of the figure was one of cunning and shrewdness, under the stubby beard. "**Nathan Bedford Forrest**, Confederate. His status is legendary, and is already believed to be the Champion of **Ingenuity**. There will be hardly a situation whose direness will be too much for his skill."

_Whisper. _Before them, a powefully-built figure towered, yet under the graying beard, there was no pomposity at all. "**George H. Thomas**, Union. No one would be better qualified than him as the Champion of **Reliability**. His memory has long faded because he shunned self-promotion, but his orderliness will mean that virtually no task shall prove beyond his tremendous skills."

_Whisper_. The imposing beard hid a thoughtful expression that would have been perfect for a philosopher or a theologian. "**Thomas 'Stonewall' Jackson**, Confederate. A perfect candidate for the position of Champion of **Love**. He may seem eccentric, but not only he is incredibly capable, he is also willing to understand all; without this, the Mission would be meaningless."

_Whisper_. Next came a man whose face was as hard as his short beard and his stony eyes. "**William T. Sherman**, Union. I chose him as Champion of **Friendship**. Though he is strong-willed and harsh, he is perfectly aware of the need of teamwork when facing the unknown; he will be the glue that will hold them all together."

_Whisper_. This man could have been the brother of the predecessor, given his hardened visage. "**Braxton Bragg**, Confederate. He is the Champion of **Obedience**. He should be ideal to restore people's concept of deference, even with his quarrelsome and difficult character."

_Whisper_. The uniform on this man was as neat as his facial hair, yet his attitude felt somewhat exaggerated and boastful. "**George B. McClellan**, Union. There is virtually no choice over his position as Champion of **Self-Assurance**. He lacks finesse and aggressiveness to be competent on the field, yet to boast the confidence and morale no one could hope to do better than him."

_Whisper._ The last figure exhibited the largest beard and a studying gaze that was enough proof of his abilities. "**James Longstreet**, Confederate. He will be the Champion of **Sincerity**. As much as he is competent on the battlefield, his greatest virtue is doubtlessly his ability to call things with their names, unafraid of what reactions it could bring; he will refuse to lie, so it won't be possible to lie to him."

As the general faded into nothingness, a cold silence ensued. Then the unearthly voice spoke again. "So it is decided. Those men fought to decide the destiny of their country one hundred and fifty years ago; now, their country and the world are at stake. Let us pray your choice be the right one." The hooded who spoke moved towards a burning candle, burdened with mystical symbols. He raised a withered hand, and the flame hissed as it died down.

"Rise, Champions. Your world needs you."


End file.
